


Instagram Official

by SheWinsHim



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWinsHim/pseuds/SheWinsHim
Summary: Johnny Storm posts a picture of him and Peter kissing in Central Park





	Instagram Official

**Author's Note:**

> idk it's Spideytorch week

“Johnny?” called out Peter, scrolling through his Instagram followers. His boyfriend poked his head out of the kitchen, a thin layer of flour covering his face and hair. “What does it mean when a lot of people suddenly follow you?” Johnny quickly set down whatever he was making, dusted himself off, and scampered to Peter’s side.

“It’s probably because I tagged you in a recent post,” he explained quickly. Peter only gave him a blank stare, knowing next to nothing about any for of social media. The only reason he even had an Instagram was because Mary Jane set it up for him as a place to post the photos he took. Since he couldn’t figure out how, his account ended up being a place for MJ to post the photos Peter took.

“How is it that you can design a web shooter using little more than some string, a few nails, and a bottle of glue, yet you can’t figure out how to use a fucking app?” MJ had exclaimed in frustration. A sudden realization then hit her like a truck. “Oh my god. It all makes sense. Your early bedtime, your fondness for pudding- you’re a grandpa living in a young man’s skin.”

In the present, Johnny valiantly tried to explain Instagram to Peter. “Basically, I gave you credit for being in the picture.”

“What picture?”

“This one.” Johnny held up his phone, displaying a photo Peter vaguely recognized. It was of them two, Johnny kissing Peter’s cheek and Peter blushing violently. They were seated on a bench in Central Park, Peter remembering the exact moment Sue had taken the photo of them two. Apparently she had sent it to Johnny, who had posted it on his profile.

“Why did they all just start now though? This picture was taken two weeks ago.”

Johnny looked a little nervous. “I just posted it now.”

“Oh.”

“Should I delete it?” Johnny fumbled to pull up the photo again. “I’ll delete it. I knew it was too soon-”

“What? No, it’s fine,” assured Peter, gently grabbing Johnny’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

Johnny took a deep breath and tried to, unsuccessfully, avoid Peter’s gaze. “It’s nothing.”

Peter pursed his lips and quickly picked Johnny up, carrying him bridal style to the couch before the blond could even utter a word of protest. He laid himself down next to Johnny, cuddling him so he couldn’t escape. It was the most comfortable form of imprisonment. “I’m going to keep snuggling you until you tell me.”

Johnny struggled for a moment, but easily relented. “Fine. It’s just- this is new.”

“What is? Snuggling on the couch? Cuz we did that before-”

“No, you idiot. Our relationship. And I really don’t want to mess anything up.” Johnny shifted slightly so he could look Peter in the eye. “Do you realize we’ve been dating for two months and before now, it hasn’t been social media official?”

Peter just stared, again, blankly at his lover. “What?”

Johnny sighed. “God, MJ was right. You _are_ a 90 year-old man in a 28 year-old man’s body.” That comment earned him a light flick on the forehead. “Neither of us have posted anything confirming our relationship. You know, set the Facebook status to ‘taken’ and all that jazz.”

“Oh. I thought you would have done that,” said Peter quite honestly. He had done the Peter Parker equivalent, told MJ, Aunt May, Cindy, Miles, Gwen, Harry, and Tony, expecting them to just kind of disseminate the news.

“I didn’t want to because I was afraid you’d get mad,” admitted Johnny, snuggling closer into Peter’s chest.

“Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you wanted to keep it secret. Maybe you didn’t want people to know-” “That’s ridiculous. Why wouldn’t I want people to know?” Peter grabbed Johnny in an even tighter embrace, even if that almost wasn’t possible without crushing him. “I’m dating the hottest man alive-” Peter wiggled his eyebrows at Johnny, that and his joke earning him a groan. “If I could scream it from the rooftops or write it in web across Times Square, I would. So, no, I’m not mad you’ve made us Instagram official or whatever. I’m happier than words can say.”

Johnny smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of his lover breathing for a few seconds. It was still a little hard to believe, that Peter was his, but Peter did everything in his power to make him believe it. Whether that be cuddling him on the couch or a candlelit dinner on top of the Statue of Liberty- it always brought a smile to Johnny’s face.

For the first time in a while, he realized he was happy. Truly happy.


End file.
